User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 116: The Change
Main Plot: Trey (Trey is sitting in a chair) Trey: I don’t feel like a girl and I don’t want to be a girl. I feel like I was put in the wrong body and it pisses me off that everyone else can be normal yet I’m a freak. No one will ever understand this…and it sucks. Mrs. Dayton: Trey, you’d be surprised how many people out there are just like you. Trey: I’m sure… Mrs. Dayton: It’s good that you can accept it. That’s the first step. You need to know though that not everyone will and all you can do is give them the facts and move on. Trey: That’ll be a challenge. Mrs. Dayton: Well it’s those challenges that get us through the hard times. I believe in you Trey, and I know that you’re going to be very successful one day. Trey: Why? Mrs. Dayton: Obviously you’re very brave, determined, and you don’t let people push you around. Those are all the qualities of a success story in the making. Trey: I hope so because right now I feel like a failure. Mrs. Dayton: You’re not a failure…you’re an inspiration. You know where to find me if something else comes up. Trey: Thanks again, Mrs. Dayton. Time to go face the world. (Trey gets up and takes a deep breath) Trey: Wish me luck… Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza walks in the front door and sees her parents whispering at the table) Mrs. Bell: Should we let the kids know? Mr. Bell: I’m not sure…maybe not. (Eliza sneaks over to the air vent to hear them better) Mrs. Bell: I don’t know how they’ll react to having two sisters. Mr. Bell: Well there’s not anything any of us can do about it. He wants the sex change and we can’t stop him. (Eliza covers her mouth and looks shocked) Mr. Bell: Let’s just leave it alone for now. Mrs. Bell: Alright, good idea. (Eliza goes over to the door and reopens ad shuts it again) Eliza: I’m home! Mrs. Bell: Hi honey, we’re in here! Eliza: I have a t on of homework. I’ll be in my room if you need me. (Eliza walks up the steps and looks upset) Third Plot: Liam (The next day before school a few FilmFridayz members are talking by the lunchroom and Sadie walks up to them) Sadie: Hey guys, what’s up? Danielle: Just trying to come up with a video idea. Sophie: What do you think about a time machine! Sadie: No…just no. I have a better idea. Julia: What is it? Sadie: Us as little kids, we’re like in preschool. Scott: So still kinda like a time machine. Sadie: Yeah, just this idea is better. Liam: Oh, I see. Sadie: Honestly, the group is falling apart because we have so many members and we have to start getting stricter. Scott: Ew. Sadie: It’s what’s gotta happen to keep it alive. See you guys tomorrow! (Sadie walks away and Liam shakes his head) Liam: She’s such a terrible leader. Danielle: Yeah, that was kinda rude. Scott: Have we really been that bad lately? Julia: We’ve been loud but I mean the videos are still getting done. Sophie: I don’t want this group to feel like a prison. Liam: Well maybe someone will have to rebel against our leader… Main Plot: Trey (Trey walks in looking completely like a guy) Jamie: Um whoa. Trey: Honestly, how good of a job did I do? Jamie: Well before today you just looked like a tomboy now you look almost like an actual guy. Trey: That’s good right? Jamie: Absolutely. Trey: Now I just have to find a way to get the masculine pronouns to trend. Jamie: From now on, you’re him and he not she and her. Trey: Awesome. (Isaac walks by and bumps into Trey) Trey: What the hell, man? Isaac: Sorry, did I hit you? Jamie: C’mon Isaac, let’s just be chill. Isaac: She started it. Trey: He, I’m a guy! Isaac: You have got to be kidding me. How far are you going to take this? Jamie: Isaac, fuck off please. Isaac: Sorry girls, I’m not being very gentlemanly am I? (Isaac laughs and walks off) Jamie: Just let it go, Trey. Trey: He pisses me off so much… Jamie: I know but fighting isn’t going to solve anything. It’ll just make you both look like idiots. Trey: I’ll restrain myself the best I can…but that’s not very much. (Jamie leads Trey down the hall) Sub Plot: Eliza (Moon is walking to class and Eliza runs up to her) Eliza: Moon, I’m freaking out! Moon: Why, did something happen? Eliza: Don’t tell anyone, but my brother is getting a sex change! Moon: That’s going to be weird for you. Eliza: What do I do, I can’t just let this happen. Moon: Yes you can. This is none of your business, Ez. Eliza: I have to do something! Moon: No, you don’t. It’s your brother’s life, not yours. How did you find this out anyway? Eliza: I heard it through an air vent! My parents were discussing it and decided not to tell me or Danny. Moon: And this is why. All you can do is support him through it. Eliza: He’s making a mistake, it came out of the blue. Moon: For you maybe, but he could have been wanting this all his life. Eliza: I can’t let him go along with this…I just can’t. (Eliza runs off and Moon looks frustrated) Main Plot: Trey (Trey is standing in front of the bathrooms looking at the signs) Trey: You’re a boy, Trey… (He goes into the men’s room and passes Jarrod who is at the sink) Jarrod: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing in here? Trey: Just going to the bathroom, man. Jarrod: Yeah, not it here. Trey: I’m a guy too. Jarrod: Not unless you have the junk to prove it. Get the hell out freak! Trey: I have a right to be in here just like you do. Jarrod: No tits in the men’s room, bitch. (Jarrod shoves Trey backwards and out the door) Jarrod: You are such a psycho. (Jarrod walks off and Trey fights back tears on the ground as people stare) Third Plot: Liam (Liam sits next to Jeremy in the lunchroom) Liam: Dude, Sadie really needs to get put in her place. Jeremy: What do you mean? Liam: She doesn’t deserve to be leader. She doesn’t listen to other people’s opinions and she’s kinda crazy. Jeremy: Agreed. Liam: Why don’t you step up again? You don’t even come that much anymore. Jeremy: I’m thinking about quitting. The group is deteriorating anyways. Liam: People keep saying that but the people who aren’t in charge aren’t ready to abandon it yet. Jeremy: Then step up. This might be my last week if things don’t get better. Liam: You think the group would be better if someone else was in charge? Jeremy: A slug could run the group better than Sadie. Liam: Then maybe we need to have a group meeting without her. Jeremy: Whatever you have to do man. I created this group so people could fit in and have fun and it’s not fun anymore. It used to be about the videos but you guys make it like a social club. Liam: Things need to change. I’ll make sure change happens. (Liam pats Jeremy on the back and runs off) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is pulling Kat and Blake through the halls) Kat: Where are you taking us? Eliza: Just trust me, you’ll find out in a minute. (Scott and Chloe are talking at his locker and Eliza stops by them) Eliza: Guys, I need your help. Scott: With what? Eliza: My brother is getting a sex change. Kat: Whoa, why? Eliza: I don’t know, it’s a huge mistake and we have to stop him! Blake: How are we supposed to help? Eliza: I just really want my friends to be there with me and you guys are my closest friends. Chloe: What about Moon? Eliza: She doesn’t think I should interfere but I can’t let my brother ruin his life. Kat: So we’re basically going with you on a road trip to Illinois? Eliza: Kinda. Scott: YAY ROAD TRIPS! Blake: One problem, none of us can drive. Eliza: My brother Danny can. I won’t tell him why we’re going to Casey’s house I’ll just say I need to visit him. Kat: Casey’s your brother who’s getting the sex change? Eliza: Yes. Kat: Well at least if he does go through with it he won’t have to change him name into a girl’s one. (Eliza smacks her) Kat: Sorry. Main Plot: Trey (Trey is at Mr. Hanson’s desk) Trey: I should be allowed in the boy’s bathroom! Mr. Hanson: Listen, the school board doesn’t have any policies on this. I have no idea how to deal with this situation so I’ll bring it to them and see what they think. Trey: So until then what do I do? Mr. Hanson: You can either continue to use the girl’s bathroom or I can give you a pass to use the handicap washroom. Trey: Handicap?! I’m not disabled! Mr. Hanson: I understand that Miss-uh Mr. Nitt, but those are your only options at this time. Trey: I just won’t use the bathroom then! (Trey storms out of the office and bumps into Caylee) Caylee: Wow, Trey in the principal’s office. Did I miss something? Trey: Hanson won’t let me use the guy’s bathroom. Caylee: Sorry, but can you blame him. Just because you’re a guy on the inside doesn’t mean you’re one on the outside. It might make other guys uncomfortable to have you in there. Trey: Wow, you’re a great friend, Cay. (Trey flicks her off and storms off) Caylee: That went great… Third Plot: Liam (At FilmFridayz, Sadie is trying to start filming) Sadie: Guys, we should maybe get started, we only have a n hour and a half left. Ethan: Dogpile! Alicia: No, don’t! (Ethan, Ken, Brad, and Abby all jump on Alicia) Lauren: Oh my god, don’t kill her! Danielle: We need her comedic genius! Jeremy: What the hell are you guys doing? Ethan: Killing Alicia. Jeremy: We’re supposed to be filming a video here. Abby: Can’t this be in the video? Jeremy: No! Well…maybe. Sadie: Guys, get up!! Ken: Fine, my gosh. Jamie: This is crazy. Harley: Poor Sadie, she must be having a coronary. Liam: No, not poor Sadie. She gets what she deserves. Harley: Alrighty then. Olivia: SOPHIE’S HERE!! (Olivia runs into Sophie and they both fall over into a desk) Sadie: EVERYONE SHUT UP!!! (Everyone stops and looks at Sadie) Sadie: We have a video to shoot and you guys are acting like animals!! This is embarrassing! Liam: Hey Sadie, instead of yelling at all of us, why don’t you just pull aside the people actually causing the problem? Sadie: Everyone is causing the problem! Liam: I’m not doing anything so I’m not going to let you yell at me like this! Sadie: I’m leader here and I need everyone to listen to me!! Liam: Maybe if you respect us, we’ll respect you back! (Jamie stomps out of the room and Liam and Caylee follow her) Sadie: Now can we film a video, please? Moon: I’m going to go check on my sister. (Moon leaves and takes Olivia with her) Jeremy: You’re losing your troops here, Sadie. Sadie: No I’m not, it’s just an argument. (Sadie looks furious) Sub Plot: Eliza Danny: Why am I driving you and your friends to Casey’s? Eliza: I’ll tell you when we get there. Danny: Eliza- Eliza: Please Danny, I need to go. Danny: Fine…but your friends better behave. All I need is to get into a crash and get murdered by mom and dad. Eliza: Thank you so much! (Eliza walks over to her friends) Scott: Eliza we might have trouble. Eliza: What do you mean? Scott: Moon called about 3 minutes ago and asked why I wasn’t at FilmFridayz so I told her what we’re doing and she’s flipping out. She said she’s going to be here any minute. Eliza: Oh my god, we have to leave pronto. She school is only like 5 minutes away from here. Get in the car! (Moon and Olivia run up to the car) Moon: No, stop! Scott: This should be interesting… Eliza: Moon can you please just go home! Moon: Don’t be stupid, Eliza! Chloe: Very interesting… Eliza: If I can change his mind at all then I’m going to do it. Moon: This isn’t your place to be! Eliza: I can decide where my place is Moon, it isn’t your place to tell me what I can and can’t do. Moon: Maybe not, but I can still try to lead you in the right direction. Right now, you’re WAY off course! Eliza: Yo be completely honest Moon, I don’t give a crap! Who’s coming with me? Moon: He’s still your brother even if he gets the surgery, he’ll just be a sister now. Olivia: What is going on?! (Eliza takes out her wallet and pulls out a picture of her and Casey) Eliza: I don’t want a sister. I just want my brother…and if he wants to hurt me like this then I don’t care anymore. (Eliza rips the picture in half and climbs in the car) Eliza: Danny let’s go!!! (Danny runs out of the house and gets in the car) Danny: If you’re coming get in the car! (Kat and Blake get in the car) Eliza: Scott, Chloe, come on! Scott: Moon is right, Eliza. I’m sorry. Chloe: You should be supporting your brother right now, not trying to stop this because you don’t agree with it. Eliza: Fine, have fun you two! (They drive off and Moon looks upset) Scott: Do you think she’s going to hate us? Moon: Hopefully she’ll realize that she can’t stop her brother from living his life. Chloe: Let’s hope so… Main Plot: Trey (Jamie is walking through the halls, upset about FilmFridayz and runs into Trey) Trey: Where are you going? Jamie: I had to leave. Everyone there pisses me off so much! Trey: I was just about to go! I haven’t been there in forever. Jamie: If you’re smart you’ll never go again. Trey: It’s that bad? (Isaac comes around the corner) Isaac: Hey, it’s the manlady! Trey: What?! Jamie: Guys, let’s not start anything please! Isaac: You heard me. Trey: I’m a BOY! Jamie: Indeed. Isaac: She’s a GIRL! Jamie: Does it really matter?! (Trey pushes Isaac into a locker) Trey: Never call me a girl again!! Isaac: Why? You don’t have a dick or a flat chest! You use the girl’s bathroom. Doesn’t that make you a girl?! (Trey punches Isaac in the nose) Jamie: Trey stop it! (Jamie pushes Trey off of Isaac) Trey: I am so DONE!! (Trey runs off and Lauren comes running to see what’s going on) Lauren: What happened?! Isaac: Trey is on a psycho rampage again! Jamie: He’s going to do something really stupid, we have to stop him! (Jamie and Lauren run after him) Isaac: Good luck, you’ll need it! Third Plot: Liam (Back in the FilmFridayz room, Sadie is still stressed out) Sophie: What are we going to do, we need a video! (Olivia, Scott, and Moon come back in) Olivia: It’s okay everyone! We’ve returned! Sadie: Oh great, more kids to keep calm. Scott: What did I miss? Jeremy: You missed Sadie’s terrible leadership. Sadie: EXCUSE ME?! Jeremy: Watch out everyone, she’s dangerous when she’s angry. (Ethan and Brad laugh) Sadie: I’m trying to do this as best I can! Jeremy: Oh I can tell. That’s why you’re screaming at everyone and not getting any videos done. Scott: Maybe we’ll just leave. (Moon and Scott back away while Olivia stays and watches in glee) Olivia: This day is awesome. Sadie: I’m alone here Jeremy because you don’t do shit anymore! Jeremy: I knew you would crash and burn, but I didn’t think it would be this funny to watch. Sadie: What?! Jeremy: Good luck everyone with her as a leader because I have officially quit FilmFridayz. It was fun while it lasted, but nothing was more fun than watching this. Jeremy, out! (Jeremy starts walking out and everyone starts clapping for him) Liam: Dude, did you just quit? Jeremy: Yep, I’m so glad to be out of there. Liam: How’s Sadie doing? Jeremy: About to flip probably. Liam: Maybe she’ll quit too? Jeremy: I wouldn’t be surprised. Liam: Then I come in and take control. I’m going to make this club perfect, you just watch. Jeremy: I know you will… Liam: I just have to make it easier for Sadie to quit. Jeremy: How so? Liam: Piss her off as much as possible… Main Plot: Trey (Jamie and Lauren find Trey crying by the bathrooms) Lauren: Oh my god, Trey, are you okay? Trey: Why is the world against me? I don’t want to be this way…but I’m not going to hide it. Jamie: That’s good. Trey: I’M A BOY! I’m not going to use girl’s bathrooms all my life either! (Trey picks up the chair next to him) Lauren: Trey, calm down. Jamie: Don’t be stupid, Trey. (Trey throws the chair at the girl’s bathroom door, splitting it in half off the wall) Trey: That’s what I think Mr. Hanson of using the girl’s bathroom! Jamie: Oh my god… Lauren: He did not just do that… Trey: If the world is against me…why should I care about anything anymore? Jamie: You have friends and family that love you Trey. You need to stop being so crazy. Sometimes shit is going to happen to you but you can’t react by destroying property and beating people up! (Trey starts crying and falls to the ground) Trey: I just can’t take it anymore… (Mrs. Dayton runs over to them) Mrs. Dayton: What happened? Trey: It was me… Mrs. Dayton: Is he okay? Jamie: Not really? Mrs. Dayton: Come on Trey, let’s go to my office. Sub Plot: Eliza Danny: Alright, we’re here. Now can you tell me why? Eliza: Not just yet… (Eliza gets out and knocks on the door) Casey: Eliza what are you doing here? Eliza: We need to talk. Casey: Come in. What is it you want to talk about? Eliza: I think you know. Casey: Yeah… Eliza: You can’t do this, Case. You’re going to regret it for the rest of your life. Casey: I will? Eliza: Yes. Casey: There’s a lot of stuff mom and dad don’t tell you about me, Lize. Eliza: What? Casey: I’m a girl…on the inside just not on the outside. I’m engaged to this guy named Peter and he’s amazing. Eliza: He’s gay? Casey: No because I’m really a girl. Eliza: Oh my god… Casey: I’m glad mom and dad didn’t tell you this stuff. I wanted to tell you myself. Eliza: How could they not tell me?! How long have you been seeing Peter? Casey: About 5 years now. Eliza: Since you were 27? Casey: You were 10 when it started and they didn’t want you to be exposed to this stuff until you were older. I was fine with it. Eliza: Well I’m old enough to hear it now! Casey: Yes you are, which is why I’m telling you. Eliza: So I’ve been in the dark pretty much my whole life? Casey: Not your whole life, just most of it. Eliza: That makes everything better…I can’t believe I came here to tell you that you were making a mistake. You have your life all figured out, it’s me that doesn’t. Casey: You were scared when you found out. A lot of people don’t like change and maybe you’re one of them. Eliza: I did this to my friend Brittany too…trying to make decisions for her. I need to realize that people know themselves better than I know them. They know what’s right for themselves and I haven’t got a clue. Casey: You’ll get better, I promise. Eliza: Maybe I should go, I bet mom and dad are wondering where I am. Casey: I love you, sis. Eliza: I love you too…sis. (They hug and Eliza starts smiling) Third Plot: Liam (Sophie, Abby, Liam, Scott, Brad and Danielle are walking home from FilmFridayz) Sophie: Alright, most insane meeting EVER! Danielle: How is it going to work without Jeremy? Scott: It’s going to be weird. Liam: We’ll need to make some adjustments but we’ll make it work. Abby: Sadie was a psycho today. Liam: Let’s take a vote guys, who thinks Sadie isn’t suited to be the leader? (They all raise their hands) Liam: Well if this group is a democracy, can’t we vote Sadie out of office? Sophie: What? Liam: If the group decides that we don’t want Sadie as the leader, can’t we choose someone else? Scott: That’s kinda mean to do that to her. Danielle: You didn’t see what she did to us today. Brad: We kinda deserved it though, we were being insane and not getting anything done. Liam: Well I’m done with Sadie as leader. I’m going to do something about it. Danielle: Who would we choose instead of her? Liam: Well- Scott: Jamie! Liam: Really? Sophie: She would be perfect! Danielle: Oh my god, yes! Scott: I’ll talk to her about it. Liam: Great…just…great. (Liam rolls his eyes and continues walking) Sub Plot: Eliza (Moon is dragging Eliza through the school) Eliza: Moon, where are you taking me? Moon: To see someone. Trey: Hey, you’re Eliza? Eliza: Yeah, who are you? Trey: I’m Trey Nitt. I used to be Trina Nitt until I came out as transgender. Eliza: Oh… Moon: I’ll just go. Trey: Moon told me about what happened with your brother and I thought maybe I could help you through it. Eliza: Me and him talked and…I’m not angry anymore. I’m okay with it. Trey: Really? Eliza: Yeah…it’s his life. (Mrs. Dayton comes out of her office) Mrs. Dayton: Can you come in now, Trey? Trey: Gotta go, but if you want to talk about anything, I’m here. (Eliza smiles as he goes in the office and Chloe sits down next to her) Chloe: Can I apologize? Eliza: For what? Chloe: Not going with you to your brother’s. Eliza: Don’t worry about it. I’m not mad at you or Scott. You knew I was making a bad decision and didn’t want to stick around to see the outcome. Chloe: Exactly. When you’re mind gets set on something, no one can change it. Eliza: That’s another thing I need to work on. Man, I need to change a lot. Chloe: You don’t need to change at all, trust me. Eliza: I’m so glad I have you as a friend. Chloe: Same here. (They hug and get up to leave) Main Plot: Trey Mrs. Dayton: So you damaged- actually you destroyed the door to the girl’s bathroom. Obviously you’ve been stressed lately but I had no clue it was to this extent. Trey: I just get upset when people don’t accept the way I am. Mrs. Dayton: Not everyone is open-minded about these things, Trey. You need to learn that now while you can. You’ll run into these situations all your life and reacting the way you did will not get you through them. Trey: I know… Mrs. Dayton: Because of this you’ll have to see me once a day until I see significant changes. I’m sorry. Trey: Don’t be…maybe talking things out is just what I need. Mrs. Dayton: Also you’ll serve detention for the rest of the school year. It’s your senior year and we wouldn’t want to suspend you now. That means you would have to come back next year for another semester. Trey: Thank you so much for that! Mrs. Dayton: Also, you won’t be allowed to participate in any after-school events except for Pride because I think that will do you some good. Trey: Okay…that’s fine. Mrs. Dayton: We’ll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Trey: See you tomorrow then. It’s a new day and I’m so ready to start fresh… 'NEXT WEEK' Sophie: Why does this stuff keep happening? RUMORS (Scott looks shocked) GO (Ethan punches a locker) WILD Ethan: She’s a lesbian! Sophie: He’s in love with me! Olivia: He’s doing drugs! Scott: She’s going to kill me! Jamie: She’s lying about everything! Sophie: I’m going to get kicked out! Jeremy: I hate her! Sophie: He’s gay! Jamie: I am going to punch that girl so hard when I see her! NEW CLEARWATER ''' '''NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI 'To read more about Clearwater and see spoilers, check out the wiki here: ' http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Blog posts